


Villa at Sunset

by msolliepop



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msolliepop/pseuds/msolliepop
Summary: After a dinner in a Greek town, you and Till return to your rented villa.





	Villa at Sunset

The sun began to slowly set on the horizon as the sea breeze blew the noise of goats bleating through the air, joined by the noise of the odd buzzing insect. The golden light bathed the land, and lit the way for you and Till as you work your way up the path, taking your time, walking hand in hand.

You stop to take a breath, and he stops beside you, face crinkling with concern. “Was ist los, Liebchen?”  
“Just a little.....out of....breath,” you pant, trying to smile so that he doesn't worry. “Big walk after such a big dinner.”

He smiles. “Then I have a solution.” He leans down and swings you up into his arms to carry you, and you throw your arms round his neck as he does so. It feels so safe and secure that you sigh peacefully. The sigh earns you a little sweet kiss on the forehead, then he sets off again. 

"Almost there.” He fumbles with the keys at the front door to the villa, cursing under his breath, and gently placing you down once you're both inside. The temperature in here is somewhat of a relief when you're feeling so full after dinner, with a pleasant chill to the air, and cool tiles underfoot as you kick off your sandals. Still, there could be more relief; you gaze out longingly at the pool outside. Maybe not a full on swim, but sitting with your legs in the water sounds just about perfect.

So you go outside, after calling out to Till, wherever he was. The water is just as refreshing as imagined, and you kick your feet gently about in the water, staring out to sea, not caring that the bottom of your dress was getting splashed in the process.

"Es ist ganz friedlich hier, nein?” 

You turn to face the door, where Till stands, watching you with a little smile, carrying two drinks; one for him, and-

"A daiquiri, for you.” He walks over and hands the little reddish drink to you. He grunts a little as he sits next to you, his feet joining yours in the water. “Richard taught me.”

You snort a little. “Of course he did.” You take your first sip. Delicious, maybe a little heavy on the rum but fantastic anyway. “Good teacher. And good drink.”

“You said you wanted one, so I learnt.” He puts an arm around you, holding you close as he drinks his wine.  
Neither of you speak for a while, but there's no need to. There's never a forced need to speak with him, just a quiet peace and warmth, and you sigh as you relax into his embrace, his fingers gently stroking your arm.  
The golden light starts to fade, and the lights of people's homes below flicker on. You yawn, and rub at your eyes with the back of your hand. You're almost considering just falling asleep here, leaving Till to carry you inside later, when he puts down his glass, and leans down to whisper to you, his lips gently brushing your ear.

“Time for bed, mein kleines Engel?”

Maybe it's not time for sleep yet, then; not for an hour or so, at least. However long it takes. You nod, and he leans down for a kiss. The taste of wine and cocktail mix together, and the arm that had laid around your shoulders trails downwards, his hand coming to a halt on your hip. He pulls away to talk, laughing a little at your slight grumpy pout at having to stop. “Bed, or not at all.” That rather quickly makes you want to do as he says.

The glasses are left on a random table as you both make your way inside. At least there are no stairs to navigate; you don’t think you could have been able to bear that sort of delay. 

The bedroom itself is as blessedly cool as the rest of the house, little goosebumps on your skin that could be the chill, or maybe just the excitement. It doesn't take long for Till to get to undressing you, pulling your long flowy dress over the top of your head, pausing only to kiss you again before taking off your underwear. 

It feels very unfair that you are naked and he is not, so you reach out to unbutton his shirt, only to have your hands gently swatted away.

"Tu das nicht, Engelchen.” he says, gentle and friendly but with a slight authoritative edge. You lie back on the bed, the soft cotton sheets and absurd levels of cushions making it feel like you were reclining on a cloud. He watches you for a minute, eyes travelling over every inch of your skin, before he smiles a little shy smile, and kneels between your legs.

Till pulls off his own shirt, throwing it onto the floor, and his belt joins it shortly after. He hums to himself as he does it, a slow and beautiful little tune that you don’t recognise, but are a little entranced by. When he’s done, he leans down, planting little kisses and licks on your body. Every time you think he’s getting closer to where you want him to be he does the opposite, going back to somewhere comparatively innocent, like your shoulders, or your hands.

He could have been doing it for hours, or seconds; you couldn’t really tell the difference. When he finally relents, lapping at you in ways that make your toes curl, it doesn’t matter anyway; you know it won’t be long. 

You grab at his hair, panting out little warnings that you were so close, but he either doesn’t hear or chooses to ignore you. One last long, loving lick leaves you crying out his name as you come, and when you slump back, revelling in the pleasant little aftershocks, he moves up the bed, kissing your neck again with a sly grin on his face.

You nuzzle the top of his head as you try to get your breath back. “I….that was-”

"Good? I hope so.” He cups the side of your face, almost covering it with his large, warm hand. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any bad German <3


End file.
